My new brother
by min98
Summary: That is my first published story so it would be nice if you could give me some feedback.


**Prologue**

"Why would you do that mom? You just got through divorce with that man!", she didn't even notice that I was there. She where only seeing her phone ore better her new lover.

"Isn't that my decision? I am in love with Min Won. We are grown up and can decide on our own.", and again her phone.

She is not even thinking about my little siblings they just lost their dad, because that damn step monster is not interested in his own children. My little siblings are 2 and 6 years old. The younger one just got 2 his name is Jackson and my little sisters is Sophie.

"OK and where do you want to live?", the best would be that I'm positive about everything. I get to know more people! Cry.

"We all are going to move to south Korea."

"What, can you even speak Korean? How do you want to live there. Jackson can learn the language but Sophie is going to have problems as well. She just learned english", haa but that is not here problem. I'm pretty sure that I have to take care of them. A good thing is that I was learning Korean some years ago because I was obsessed with K-Dramas. (OMG Lee Min ho is just so hot!) And because im pretty good in language, I can speak fluent Korean. That is not the point. "Where am I going to do my a-exam mom, did you thought about that? "

" Of course Min Won has already signed you in the best high school of soul. You dont need to worry he has 3 children as well. The oldest is just 2 years older than you he is going to help you out with the school and with your siblings as well. His little children are as old as Jackson and Sophie."

"OK and when do you plan to move over?"

"Min won is going to come next week and than we are beginning paking our stuff. We are going to live in an big house together with his kids.", she looks so happy what should I do al her plans are so unreasonable and she is not even thinking about what happens when they may break up, "But we are not going to sail the house right?"

"Of course we sail the house I have no plans to break up with him. So we don't need the house in the us anymore.", just like I thought, she got insane.

"Mom but wouldn't it be great if my new siblings had the choice to study overseas as well and if we had the house they are having a home where they can go to each time?", she is so easy to manipulate.

"OMG you are to nice for the world Luna. I speak with Min won about it but I think it's a great idea."

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm going to move to Korea today Matt? What should we do? We know long distance relationships are not working out. Let's run away Matt. I don't want to leave you.",I'm never going to forget his expression and the damn words he was saying.

"I know so I was thinking about what we should do and I came to the conclusion... the best way would be if we break up. It's not that I... ", before I knew it my hand just slapped his to good locking face, his sharp check bones where getting red and I saw anger in his face before I turned around and ran to the next corner to cry myself that much out that I thought it would be enough to fill a swimming pool.

I think i was sitting there for almost an hour before I was noticing that my phone vibrat. Mom where texting me, "Come out we are waiting in front of your school. We are late for the fly so hurry up!"

My reply: "I come."

 **Chapter 2**

"Min won dad where is the gate?", I have to say, my mom is having at least good tast in mans he is 6 feat tall and is having really bright brown eyes, black hair and an sexy body even through his age.

"It's gate 2 it's on the left. Why do you need to go somewhere?"

"Yes I need to go to the restroom."

"OK but hurry up they are already boarding. When your to late the plan could be gon."

"I do my best" he is charming im jealous why is my mom getting the nice man and i had that Damm ex boyfriend. My mother was born with a gold spon in the mouth. First my father than my ex stepfather. They bother where having to much money.

The toilet is disgusting how am I supposed to sit on them I have to be an athlet. OK let's forget my human desire. I have to go on the plain.

Omg what should I do.

"Sorry could you tell me where the air plan to Seoul is?", no it's not true I was only 5 minutes in the restroom why is the air plan not there anymore?

"Miss, the plain is right now on the start position. She can't get back anymore. "

"No that can't be true I was only 5 minutes away. I have to be in the plain can I get on the plain still? Pleas I..."

"Miss pleas calm down it's already to late. I can call the Flight attendants in meybe 20 min before that I can't do anything. Would you may come with me it seems that your still under age. Can we call one of your parents? You can't be alone here."

"No you can not, my parents are in the plain." oh shit no, now I even start crying. What kind of day is this and I'm sure my mom don't even know that I'm away I got a sit in the first class becous of some problems and my ... parents... wait way do i think that min won belongs to my family, however they sit in the economy class and because I had to go to the toilet, they where already bording.

"Oh OK then sit in one of that chairs and wait for me please." "OK don't worry I can't go anywhere.", there he is gone. Wow I have to fly almost 15 h alone. That nerves.

"So you are going in 30 min. We wear speaking with some persons and someone offered that he would take you with him in his private jet. He is going straight to Seoul we asked already your parent's they said it's OK. "

"What why would someone take me with him. He is a stranger." "No your dad was saying he knows him and it would be OK to let you go with him. Don't worry, you are underunderage so a stewardess is going with you." "OK can I ask who the person is who takes me with him?" "Oh mh it's actually not just one person but a band and they manager. The band is called... sorry I forgot.", for what is he here he is usles.

"Oh OK no problem but thanks for your effort" it's not important I just want to go on a toilet, "Excuse me can I go here on the toilet please please please?" "No problem you can go?" "God bless you really I thought I die." He laught and so did I after that I ran as fast as I could.

"OK Miss that is your fly assistant for the next 15 h till your in soul after that your dad said your brother is going to take you home." Haha my brother I don't know how he looks or even his name.

"Thanks for everything really." "No problem that is my job."

"Miss you are sitting in the first sit. The manager would like it if you dont walk around to much because his artist have to relax a bit and he thought I't would be to much for them to take." "OK no problem. I wasn't planning to stand up. But can I say thanks probably to the person who allowed me to come with him. I was hearing that he knows my father so I thought it would be polite to do that at least personally." No to be honest I just want to know witch band it is and to see if I can hit on them maby I can get friends or something more.

Oh gosh I'm a slut. I should go through the normal depression becous of Matt but I think already of his future replacement. OK just friends you just need friends Luna.

"Later would be better hes having s a bad mood right now."

"Ok can you say when he has better mood?" "Yes that is no issue."

Wow the seats are so comfortable and wide. I'm really never going to stand up again. I have everything her. Someone comes if i'm hungry, thirsty or if i am concerned with anything. In witch world did i live before. Do i have to make even more money than i already did. Possibly. However i have to start again in south Korea. How is that even possible. The beauty typs are different and even if i make it what should i do modelling, singing(impossible), acting ore ...

Luna face the truth you are going trough hardships again and than even if you only have 1% chance of success than only in modeling and maybe acting. Because of some good property's of my dad i can even sing a little bit (accordion to my friends) and...

"Miss pleas wake up we arrived. Miss.. can you hear me miss are you nod felling well. Miss i'm going to touch your forehead now." Someone is calling me. why do i feel pain in my forehead. There is someone how is freezing around me. Why does he have to touch my whole body that is not ok. But why, why can't i open my eyes. "Dean call an ambulance and the information station. Someone has to call for her brother he where going to take her home so he should be waiting in some moments at the gate."

"Fine but i think it would be faster if i go myself to take her brother to her." "Ok than go fast please. The ambulance should be here soon. I already called her family. they said they are going to the hospital as soon as possible. The father told me her brother is right now at the gate. So hurry up."

 **Meanwhile:**

"Dad, where should i wait for her?" "Wait at the cafe in the first floor. She doesn't know who you are. So go to her when you see her." " And how should i know how she is looking?" "When you see her you know that she is your sister. She comes after her mom so she is really beautiful she is having gold Brown long hair and she is having blue eyes. Ah and her name is Luna." "Ok i understood. By see you at home."

"Sorry for the distribution we are searching the brother of Luna... . When he hears this massage pleas come to the information center in gate A. It's important. We are seasearching the brother of Luna... .", that was an announcement for me i think. Better would it be if i go and look if they search for me.

"Excuse me, in the announcement you where saying the girl is Luna... ."

"Ah that is right. are you her brother?", the expression of the face of the man where showing that from now on not my sister is the main reason in our following conversation.

"Yes. What happened. Where is she. Her plane must have already arrived." " Omg could we take a picture i am a big fan of yours.", i knew it. "Ok but first i want to know where my sister is. After that we can take a picture. So what happened and where is she?" "Yes of course. Your sister... the stewardess of you're sister just told me to bring you to the plane. I think she was saying she has a fever and is not waking up.", wow first day here and she makes a drama. That sucks. What is wrong witwith her. "Ok than let's go."

 **In the plane**

"Luna youre brother is now here. He is going with you to an hospital."

"Miss, my sister passed out she cant hear you." "Ok. The ambulance is here. someone has to carry her down!", she asks for a good hit in her face. Only we are in the plane. My sister who is even more beautiful than what my dad described is laying in the seat where i was not even 30 min ago. So she was the blind passage who came with us from the US. I don't want to carry her! I never talkt to her or even toucht her. She would feel embarrassed later when she looks at me and i would be tired after that. She look kind of heavy. At least the stewardess is foreign and dosnt know who i am.

"Mr can you carry your sister i think im not strong enough and i would hurt her while trying to go down the stairs to the ambulance car." "Yes.", the stewardess at least helped me to put her in my arms. She looks like a little baby. Not even my little sister was that cute when she was born. Stop something is wrong with me. She is my new little sister.

 **Chapter 3**

"Mom where are you?", the words didn't want to come out of my mouth. What is wrong with me? I tried to open my eyes but i couldn't. A sound like ... was in the background. What is that it pipped the houle time.

After some time passed away i started feeling pain in my hand. Something is pressing my hand to mousse.


End file.
